Kross-European Song Kontest of 1924
The KESK 1924 was the fifth installment of the Kross-European Song Kontests. Hosting The company continued getting more funds, which allowed more upgrades to the contest. Kross Kompanies worked with RECORDZA Inc for this contest and a vote was held on the 24th October 1923 to decide the host city for this edition. Kross Kompanies sealed a deal with RECORDZA for them to work with them for the 1926, 1928 and 1930 contests. The contest as usual would be held in the previously winning country - this time being Greece. Participating Once a host city was settled, confirming began. United Kingdom, France and Belgium all confirmed their participation in the 1924 contest on 20th August 1923. Estonia announced it's return on 24th August 1923. Lithuania was hesitant to returning due to their poor results the previous year but eventually confirmed it's return on 1st September 1923 when neighbouring country Latvia confirmed it's debut the same day. Netherlands confirmed it's return on 6th September 1923; Germany on 13th September 1923; Denmark on 20th September 1923. Italy confirmed it's debut on 23rd September 1923 after previously mentioning how it'll like to join the contest back in 1922 when their leader, Mussolini, also liked the idea of co-operation with other European states. On 10th October 1923, song confirming opened. Italy was one of the first to confirm it song, doing so on 11th October 1923. Greece confirmed it's participation on 14th October 1923. Germany and France revealed their songs on 21st October 1923. Netherlands held a national final to determine it's song for the 1924 contest. The final took place on 28th October 1923 and the song was confirmed on the 29th October 1923. Greece confirmed it's song on 30th October 1923. Portugal confirmed it's return on 4th November 1923 along with a song on 11th November 1923. Belgium confirmed it's song on 18th November 1923. Switzerland confirmed it's debut on 25th November 1923 and it's song on 28th November 1923. Estonia revealed it's song on 1st December 1923 followed by Latvia on 3rd December 1923 and Lithuania on 8th December 1923. Spain confirmed it's return on 11th December 1923. Sweden and Norway confirmed their return's on 18th December 1923. United Kingdom held a national final with two rounds on 6th January 1924 and 13th January 1924. The song was confirmed on 14th January 1924. Luxembourg confirmed it would again not take part on 21st January 1924. Norway held the first round of their national final on 31st January 1924. Sweden held their national final on 2nd February 1924 and confirmed their songs on 3rd February 1924. Denmark confirmed their song on 8th February 1924. Norway held the second round of their national final on 14th February 1924. Norway held the final round of their national final on 21st February 1924 and confirmed on the 22nd February 1924. Spain finally revealed it's song on 26th February 1924. Confirming period ended on the 2nd March 1924. Results Predictions Many city predicting systems and professional juries established before the contest's beginning thought that the winner would most likely be France or Germany. Voting Jury voting, to save space, will be shown collectively. Other Participating Countries Bulgaria - Bulgaria applied for membership in KESK on 3rd January 2024 and was granted it on 1st March 2024. They didn't participate in 2024 but stated in the newspaper on 8th July 2024 that their entry into the 2025 contest was highly likely. Austria - Austria applied for membership in KESK on 8th June 2024 and was granted it on 8th July 2024. They didn't participate in 2024 but stated, in the newspaper "Austrian Daily Times", that while participation was not confirmed, they would try and participate in the 2025 contest.